


Bonus Chapter - Uwa!! So Temperate♫

by lmshady



Series: LOVE won't SAVE you now [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff and Humor, Frisk is gonna have a good time, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Papyrus is a cock blocker, Post-Pacifist Route, Sans is going to hell, Ultra!Sans, bone zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmshady/pseuds/lmshady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is a lot more persistent and determined than ever with Sans about getting to a certain 'Zone'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Chapter - Uwa!! So Temperate♫

It had been two months since the barrier was destroyed Two months since moving their home from Snowdin to a little town not far from Mt.Ebbot. And two months of Frisk visiting nearly every day to make sure Sans was alright living out in the middle of the woods.

 

He didn’t mind, Frisk was just being the caring little human child that she had been all those months ago. Looking out for his well being and making certain that he wasn’t going to run away. That she cared about him and even shyly admitted a month prior to ‘like liking’ him. She was still so young in mind but definitely not in body which had been made apparent when she had come out for a visit one day in only a bra and jeans, excitedly wanting to show him her latest fitted brasier.

 

Sans couldn’t have sent her home faster, even with her complaining about the hot weather. ‘Hot indeed,’ he had thought bitterly, hating himself for finding the kid so… Enticing.

 

It had been wrong on so many levels, Frisk was still a child, a ten year old in the body of a twenty year old, poor kid was probably so confused. Hormones being the biggest contender on messing with her head, Toriel had her work cut out for her. Hopefully the boss monster was getting some advice from other humans about caring for a half child half adult.

 

As for him, reading never hurt, especially on learning about the ins and outs of humans. Namely that of the fairer gender, maybe one day when Frisk’s mind actually catches up with her body… Until then it would be research and…

 

Sans blinked as he felt an odd tickling sensation on his chin, distracting him from his latest book from the library. The place had everything, he had almost been too ashamed to take out the biology books he had found but was met with a very kind librarian who seemed to understand. Apparently a lot of monsters in town wanted a better understanding of the human body. Which brought him back to the now as he scratched at his chin with blue skeletal fingers, chasing away the tingle as he set back to reading on the couch.

 

Only to feel it again.

 

His brows furrowed, the one pin prick of light in his left eye narrowing as the sensation continued, if more insistent. Meaning…

 

“Frisk.” Sans grumbled, closing then opening his one good eye.

 

He could hear giggling by his chin accompanied by a feather light weight leaning against it along with a faint pressure on each of his clavicle bones, likely where the kid was standing on him to reach. Tilting his head down slightly, he could see her smiling widely up at him, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she leaned in to kiss his teeth.

 

Kissing was her new favourite thing. Whether used to get his attention, likely the ticklish feeling he had felt before going back to his body, or in greeting him. She must have had a fun time scaling his body today just to get a kiss in since he left himself the night before on his back with hands behind his head to watch the stars.

 

“Hey kiddo…” he sighed, gazing down at her with a slight frown, “Thought I told you to get rid of that shirt…”

 

Frisk poked her tiny tongue out at him, leaning back to stand on his clavicle and hug the shirt tight. Never letting it go…

 

“I’m not telling you what it means… Not for a long time.”

 

“I already know what it means.”

 

“Wh-what? How?!”

 

“The internet! Mom got me a laptop a few days ago.”

 

“Right…” Sans groaned, bringing up a hand to rub at his skull.

 

“Can we be in the bone zone?”

 

He stopped his motions then, attention turned down to the kid. It wasn’t even just the question so much as it was in how casually she had asked, like it was no big deal at all and he couldn’t help breathing out a sigh big enough to raise her up and down with the action.

 

“No.” He replied flatly, giving her just as flat of an expression as he could.

 

“B-but why?!”

 

“Kid… Ask me again in eight years, hell six if you mature enough by then.”

 

“I’m mature! I just finished having my period last week! That’s two already!”

 

“You should have had a hundred and eight by now, and that’s still a body thing. I’m talking about your mind, you’re still ten on the inside.” Sans lightly prodded her forehead with a finger.

 

“But Saaaans!” Frisk whined, sticking out her bottom lip to pout at him, “I’m more than just ten on the inside! I’ve got feelings all bubbling up inside, strange and warm ones in my chest when I’m around you and when I think of you! And I can’t stop thinking about you… Your smile, your voice, your terrible puns… It all makes me happy and warm on the inside. Sometimes lower down in my tum-”

 

A large bony finger stopped her there, gently pressing to her mouth to silence her as she looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. Her arms moving to wrap around that digit to hug and hold tight.

 

“Frisk, that’s a crush… Lots of young adolescents your age go through a few in their lifetime. It’s natural, and hopefully it’ll go away…” Sans sat up then, catching Frisk up in his hand so she wouldn’t fall.

 

“B-but-!”

 

“Ah-ah, no more butts, that’s three already and this is the rear end of this discussion.”

 

Frisk couldn’t help a little snicker, clearly amused but not done yet. Her determination was the worst, it was any wonder she survived the Underground for so long. He could just see it welling up inside her and shining through her eyes.

 

“Don’t you feel the same?”

 

And there it was… Discussion reopened.

 

“Kid… I’d not only be lying to you but to me as well if I said no. Not that you’d let me get away with it to begin with so, yes… I do feel the same, but!” Sans raised up a finger, seeing her excitement bloom as she wiggled in place, “It’s wrong, so very wrong… A sin even. You’re a ten year old inside the body of a twenty year old, you just… You don’t just ‘bone zone’ with that and expect it to be- You’re not even listening to me anymore…”

 

He frowned, sighing again as Frisk just seemed to stare up at him starry eyes and hands clasped in front of her chest. More than likely only hearing that he liked her and bone zone… Bringing up his free hand, he scrubbed it over his tired face, closing his eye as he collected his thoughts.

 

“Can we?” Frisk asked, still lightly bouncing in his hand.

 

“You wanna have sex?” He asked, opening his eye again to look down at the kid. Somewhat relieved when she actually blushed brightly, unable to keep eye contact with him for long as she shyly looked away.

 

“Y-yes..?”

 

“Do you know how it even works?”

 

Frisk made a vague gesture with her hands, making a ring with one hand and sliding her finger through it with the other in an in out motion. It was his turn to turn away but it was more to snort out a few chuckles into his hand as his shoulders shook with mirth, finding the action coming from the blushing kid far too funny.

 

“O-okay, yeah, s-pfff- something like that, but there’s kind of a problem.”

 

“You don’t have a dick?”

 

“I- What?! No!! Size Frisk! If you haven’t noticed by now, you might need some glasses, but I’m kinda house sized. It won’t work out.”

 

“It’s made out of magic isn’t it? Can’t you just make it smaller?”

 

“...I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that…” Sans grumbled, “Listen, kid, there’s a smaller version of me at my place, if you’re so adamant about getting to the bone zone with me then I’d use that.”

 

“It’s not you though! That’s just some substitute you, it doesn’t count for the real thing!!”

 

“It’s still my magic and, y’know, the thing that would be used.”

 

“But I want to do it with you! Blue Sans doesn’t blush or sweat or anything! It wouldn’t be the same…”

 

“Huh, guess that’s pretty accurate… Blue Sans. Think I like mini Sans better…”

 

“Saaans!”

 

“Alright, sorry, sheesh kid… Don’t get your panties in a bunch, I haven’t even consented to any of this. I’m just saying how it would go down if it did happen because as of right now. There’s no way it’ll work with… this.” The skeleton gestured to himself.  

 

Frisk’s cheeks puffed out then, that same stubbornly determined look coming back as she looked him up and down. Like he was a puzzle of sorts, one that needed to be solved. Anything to try and get to the bone zone.

 

“Annd yet you still want to try, don’t you..?” She nodded eagerly to the question as Sans sighed, “Okay, how about this... You get one try, one, to get a bone zone going between us. If it doesn’t work, or you can’t figure out a good enough method for both of us then we wait six to eight years for you to mature more.”

 

“And if it works out?”

 

“If it works out… We’ll see, it all depends on how well the trial run goes.” He grinned, bringing Frisk up and closer to his face, “But it is all on you to figure it out, got i-it..?”

 

The kid didn’t mess around, already leaning in to kiss him full on the teeth with a happy little hum. Then moving on to kiss along each tooth she could reach with equal passion, drawing out a heated sigh from Sans as he lightly pushed towards her to reciprocate. His magic faintly seeping out from his half lidded eye and behind his teeth, making Frisk’s lips tingle with each little butterfly kiss.

 

She had to pull away after a few more kisses, licking her tingling lips with a bright smile up at the skeleton to gauge his reaction. At least she wasn’t the only one flushed, seeing his cheek and a little across his nasal ridge a soft blue from her efforts to go along with her smug look. Which quickly grew as she leaned in to swipe her tiny tongue up a tooth, gaining a surprised hitch from Sans. It didn’t last long as he backed away a short distance to allow for his jaw to click, his mouth slowly opening to a faint, familiar, glow that had her backpedaling against his hand with a squeak.

 

Sans paused, eyeing Frisk up and down, “Still scared of my tongue?”

 

A nod was all he got as she tried to scooted further away from the developing magic to come slithering out between his teeth as she voiced a faint whimper and clung to his fingers. His blue ecto tongue started off wide, nearly end to end with his mouth, before squishing in on itself to taper at the end, growing longer and wiggling out towards the mortified human.  Much like his magic it seemed endless as the still thick end floated in front of her, darting in when she turned to look at it and getting a nice little stripe of blue up her cheek before drawing back.

 

“Ewwww!” Frisk whined with disgust, rubbing at her cheek to get the slime off her face. Much to Sans amusement as he chuckled while shaping his tongue back to normal.

 

“Fair is fair, kiddo. You lick me, I lick you.” He teased, though felt bad. There was still some fear in her eyes as she glared at the offending blue tongue, looking like she wanted to pick a fight with it but didn’t. Instead she surprised him but pulling away from his fingers to poke at what was peeking out of his tongue, brows furrowed at the pseudo muscle leaving a trail of slime between it and her finger. She even went so far as to plant her whole hand on it, making him shiver at her faint taste and the way she trailed her palm along the wet surface before pulling away with a thick string of slime following.

 

“Ew…” Frisk stated again, only with less disgust and more interest as she toyed with the substance. Like she was figuring out its properties and uses.

 

Sans already had an idea about the uses of his tongue and its slime but let the kid figure it out on her own as her face seemed to turn red the longer she played with the slick. Her own ideas coming to mind.

 

“Not so scary now?”

 

“No… still eww though.”

 

“Heh heh, yeah, I’ll have to agree but just so you know. The bone zone will be like that,” he nodded to her slime covered hand, “Very messy, and not just from my tongue.”

 

He grinned when he felt Frisk shiver in his hand, apparently liking the idea and even showing it by kissing him once more. But was cheeky in wiping her hand off on his face, a bold move with his tongue still out and her not even a foot away from her front. It would be so easy to just flick it out and soak her from belly to chin in blue slime. Maybe it’ll finally get her to take that damned shirt off…

 

Sans blinked in confusion when she backed away, pulling off the shirt, like she had read his mind, and tossing it over the edge of his hand right before coming back in to kiss him once more. Pushing her tummy right against his tongue as she did so.

 

Oh the temptation was high, sure she was still in a bra but he couldn’t help himself in running the tip of his tongue right up to her chin in one smooth sweep then putting it away. And like music to his ears, she squeaked out a surprised moan and quickly pulled away to look down her front with a baffled frown, quickly turning it up to pout at him.

 

“What? How could I resist? You just leaned against me and I just had to have a taste. And apart from your bra… You taste pretty damned good.” He growled lowly, only to see her pale, “I’m not going to eat you, kid. I meant it in a… seductive way. Like I’d want to eat you out or- Whoa whoa!”

 

Frisk nearly bolted out of his hand then, escape on her mind but was thwarted as Sans caught her up by the waist before she tried to leap of faith off of him. That’s all he would need right now, trying to explain to Toriel why Frisk was injured and covered in blue slime… The goat lady already had it out for him, she didn’t need more fuel to that fire.

 

“Relax, hey! Quit squirming, I’m not eating you!” He held on tight to the squirming human, using his other hand to pet and rub her back as if she were a frightened animal, “Kid, Frisk, stop. I don’t want to drop you… Sheesh, for wanting to get to the bone zone you really need to brush up on the lingo of sexy banter…”

 

She slowly settled soon enough, panting for breath and tired from struggling as she lay limp in his hand but he didn’t let up yet. Keeping his good eye on her incase it was a ruse to dart off the moment he opened his hand.

 

“Nnnn…” Frisk whimpered, pushing at his fingers to get him to let go.

 

“Nuh-uh, calm down first and think hard on whether or not I’d eat you… Because you are far too important to me to let it end like that...Plus your goat mom would kill me.”

 

A faint giggle escaped her followed by a soft sigh as she turned to look up at him with a smile, patting his finger to let her go and he did. Only for her to bolt… Right up to his face to hug it tight and rub off the excess slime still leftover on her on to him with a cheeky grin.

 

“You little sneak…” Sans laughed, letting her cuddle up afterwards against his cheek. Little kisses soon to follow while he used his thumb to rub her back lazily.

 

Frisk broke their calm silence first, looking him in the eye with renewed vigor. “Keep going?”

 

“If you’re still up for it, sure.” The massive skeleton offered with a soft smile that turned to a grin when he popped the hooks off of her bra, getting a surprised gasp and tiny hands moving up to catch the front. “We can also stop, but you know the terms of condition if you do.”

 

Frisk huffed, cheeks puffed out and pink once more as she shook her head. No, no stopping! He could just see it in her eyes as she slipped off each strap until the only thing covering her was the cups which she hesitantly tossed away much like her shirt though kept her arms up to cover herself. Not that the view already wasn’t nice, a rumbling hum from deep within making her shiver and break out into gooseflesh.

 

Damn, if she kept making such a cute shy face like that… The kid was supposed to be the one proving it could work, not him, but it would be oh so easy to just have his sinful way with her…

 

“Heh heh…Damn…” Sans groaned, his single eye dimming as he brought up a hand to his face, “I really am going to hell…”

 

“C-can I come with you?” Frisk asked, staring up at him adoringly while still covering herself up.

 

“You’d go to hell just to be with me?” She nodded briskly. “Kid… I- That’s…”

 

He couldn’t help laughing, dropping his hand to the side before leaning in close enough to kiss her. Which was fondly returned by Frisk as she leaned full body into it with eyes closed, savouring the heated moment and committing it to memory before they separated. Both sides panting and flushed.

 

“Heh… Okay, so… We’ve got making out down but we both know there’s more to the bone zone  than that. Right?” Sans’ asked, getting a faint nod in return. “And what comes next?”

 

Frisk hummed thoughtfully, bringing up a hand to rub her chin as she wracked her brain to remember what came after smooching. Then looked down at her near nude form and it seemed to click, her smile growing as she kicked off her shoes then reached down with both hands to slip off her shorts. Her smile growing cheeky as she tossed the article of clothing at Sans’ face, giggling as it seemed to snap him out of his trance.

 

“That… That works. Anything else?” Sans grinned, only to get a sock thrown at his face next. Then another, which caught on the socket of his eye. “Nnnn… Okay, I get it…”

 

Plucking the sock out, his focus was more on tossing the little sock away only to have another article of clothing smacking him in the face, making him growl with annoyance as it clung to the top of his nasal ridge. The kid was certainly getting good at annoying him as he peeled the item off only for his brow to shoot up. Panties, she had thrown her panties at him which meant…

 

“Wow…” he breathed out, raking his eye over every inch of exposed flesh though had to force himself to look away with a cough, “Er, y-you’ve really grown… This must be some kind of breast- I MEAN TEST, of my self control! ...Ugh…”

Frisk giggled cutely at his blunder, it was just the relief she seemed to need to not hide behind her hands like earlier. Growing bolder as it were as she kissed him once more to say that it was alright, that he could ogle her if he wanted to. That was the point after all.

 

“Heh heh… Kid, you have no idea what you do to me...”

 

“Is it the same as what you do to me?”

 

“Wouldn’t know, I’m not you but being me… it’s getting really hard not to  **r a v a g e**  you…”

 

“Th-then…” Frisk leaned in closer, staring him in the eye as she licked her lips nervously, “D-do it.”

 

Sans’ eye flickered, coming back in cyan as his smile twitched wider, “Dangerous offer…”

 

She took a step back then, feeling the air around them heating up with Sans’ magic as it raised the hairs at the back of her neck. It was either a warning...or an invitation.

The kid always did seem to live on the dangerous side of life…

 

“Pl-please, Sans.”

 

And it was all the massive skeleton needed. His eye blazing bright enough to light up the forest they were in as he leaned in for a quick full body kiss that nudged Frisk back until she was leaning against his fingers. Her small hands quick to latch on for support while a bony thumb seemed to come out of nowhere to rub at one of her breasts.

 

“So soft…” Sans marvelled, going from one to the other gently then back again. His attentions gaining a moan he almost didn’t hear it was so faint, which only goaded him on to getting more out of Frisk.

 

But she had other plans in mind, grabbing up his thumb to lick and suck at the tip in what she hoped was seductive. With her eyes locked with his, cheeks flushed and body grinding fully against his thumb. She even hooked a leg around it!

 

He was going to have to subtly thank Toriel somehow for letting the kid get a laptop because he had no idea where else she would have learned all of this. But for now, it was his turn. And since she licked him, it was only fair to return the favour…

 

“You ready to have a good time, kid?” Sans grinned, mouth open and tongue slipping out as he lightly pulled his thumb away. Leaving an out of breath Frisk exposed to the terror of his blue tongue as it did its first pass from her thighs to the underside of her boob then flicking over each breast with equal affection. Her gasps and moans of pleasure drawing out his own lusty growl as he swirled his tongue over each heaving breast once more before dragging his tongue down across her tummy lazily. Zig-zagging back and forth with only the tip, he snickered at the surprised squeak she made when he poked her belly button, circling her navel before continuing south.

 

Sans stopped at the soft curls of her mons pubis, his attention focused on Frisk’s face as she trembled faintly. Her half lidded gaze still glued to his tongue as she clung tightly to his fingers with a look of worry. Which turned to mild confusion as she finally looked up at him, wondering why he had stopped.

 

“Nervous?” The skeleton asked and got a shaky nod. “Do you want to continue?”

 

Another nod, this one firm.

 

“Okay, but if you want me to stop… Then just say blue. Got it? Blue means stop.”

 

Frisk laughed breathlessly, nodding once more and visibly relaxing. Their eyes still locked fondly to each other just as that blue tongue slithered lower, her eyes widening as it wiggled between her thighs to flick testingly at her core only to have her legs clamp tightly down on it.

 

It was ineffective but Sans still slowed down for the kid as he brought his free hand up to gently stroke up and down one of her thighs with his thumb, smoothing out the tension he could feel in her shaky muscles. Gently coaxing her to relax once more and open up to his slippery tongue gliding along her sex.

 

Nice and slow… Lapping up her sweet nectar with each pass while his thumb continued to rub idly up and down her thigh. His eye still watching her face for any discomfort but pleasingly finding only pleasure pinching her pretty little face as she writhed and whimpered out the sweetest of moans. She was so beautiful…

 

He didn’t deserve any of this but here he was, sinning in the worst possible way. And not giving a damn.

 

His thumb was soon rubbing lower, right down to Frisk’s ankle then slipping to the inside to rub with the back of his knuckle. Going from her shins to the crook of her knee to stop there a moment, giving her a nice grind against her little clit as a distraction before easily lifting the leg up and opening her further.

 

“Eep!” She squeaked out, grabbing tighter to his fingers for balance as the leg she was standing on shook weakly.

 

Sans took pity on her, but didn’t let up on giving her attention, as he cupped his hands together and used his other thumb to lift and spread her weak kneed limb while tilting his fingers back to allow for her to lay back. It gave him full access to her sex while giving her comfort as he brought her closer to his face.

 

S-Saaaans…” Frisk whimpered, relinquishing her tight hold on his finger to reach for his face.

 

“Nnnn…” He rumbled lowly, liking the way she said his name. “Y-yeah?”

 

“Mmm-m-more... please…”

 

“ Okay but-”

 

“Bl-blue means stop…”

 

“Heh, good girl.”

 

And for a reward, he worked the magic of his blue tongue until it started to thin out, tapering at the end thin enough to slip right in with a hitched gasp from Frisk. Sans didn’t move to let her adjust to the strange sensation of his ecto-tongue a little ways in, waiting for her to unclench around it. Even if it felt heavenly for just being around his tongue…

 

“You okay, kiddo?”

 

“Nnnnn… f-feels weeeird…” she mumbled, wriggling in place and shivering for it, “But...g-good…”

 

Sans couldn’t help chuckling, his tongue vibrating with his voice and earning a nice little gasp from Frisk, “Long as you feel good, that’s all that matters to me.”

 

The kid smiled then. One of her adoring, filled to the brim with love, kind of smiles that made his soul swell with affection for the human. There was no denying it as he smiled back, leaning in close enough for their foreheads to touch while sinking the tip of his tongue in deeper then pulling out. Repeating the motion to push in deeper with each slow thrust, only to stutter when Frisk grabbed at the edge of his eye socket and part of his broken bone with a low cry. Her toes curling with each reentry and hips twitching to contribute to the thrusts.

 

Bottoming out on the fifth thrust in, he kept himself buried deep to undulate his tongue against Frisk’s slickened walls to watch her writhe and arch her lower back towards him. She was too close to his face to see her without really focusing hard on the corner of his eye but just hearing her sweet cries and feeling her in his hand, on his tongue, was good enough.

 

Even more so as her breath hitched, high and needy, in a way that tipped him off to how close she was as her insides clenched tightly around him. And getting her there was now the only thing on the massive skeleton’s mind as he manipulated his tongue once more to gain a little in size on the inside and push flush against Frisk’s little love button.

 

Poor kid didn’t stand a chance. She was shaking from head to toe, holding his face tight in a death grip and all but sobbing as he wiggled and thrust his tongue until she finished with a wailing cry. Her body convulsing with each euphoric wave as he gently eased himself out, giving her trembling sex one last fond lick before putting his tongue away.

 

Panting, Sans rubbed Frisk’s back as she continued to cling to his face, his eye closed to enjoy his moment of a job well done and collect himself as he breathed deep. A sense of accomplishment on his mind while he hummed happily then opened his eye as the kid let go of his face to lean against his hands. Both of them gazing affectionately at one another.

 

At least until Frisk giggled sleepily. “Your eye is in the shape of a heart~.”

 

“Is- is it?”

 

“Yeah…” She murmured softly, already cuddling into his fingers with a small yawn.

 

He couldn’t help chuckling softly, leaning in to kiss Frisk then gently transfer her into one hand instead of two. Allowing him to let that free hand drift down towards his-

 

“SAAAAANS!?”

 

Freezing up, Sans’ shoulders hitched up as his eye widened. Papyrus was coming… And Frisk was still naked and lazily nuzzling his fingers in post coital bliss. He hissed out a curse while gingerly lifting the kid up towards his hood to slip her out of view, only to get a displeased whine from her.

 

“Shhhh…” he hushed, “Just stay in there until my bro leaves. It’s nice and cozy in there right? Better than my hard hand.”

 

That got a huff, apparently not but she didn’t fuss anymore after that. Just wiggled about until comfortable.

 

“SANS?”

 

“AH!” Sans jumped, not expecting Papyrus to appear right beside him as he brought his knees up . “O-oh, hey bro. W-what’s up?”

 

“IS FRISK WITH YOU? MISS DREEMURR IS LOOKING FOR HER, IT’S LATE.”  

 

So it was, when did it get to be so dark out? “Uh, yeah, she is.”

 

“GOOD! ...WHERE?”

 

“In… my hood. She, uh, fell asleep.”

 

“AW, WELL I SUPPOSE I SHOULD WAKE HER AND WALK HER HOME.”

 

“NO!” Sans blurted out, face heating up. “ I mean… I’ll take her home.”

 

“BUT… Toriel isn’t very fond of you…”

 

“I know…”

 

A somber silence fell over the skeleton brothers with Papyrus lightly scuffing at the ground with his boot. Frowning as he turned his attention back up to Sans.

 

“Have you tried talking with her?”

 

“No… What’s to say? Oh, sorry I almost ate Frisk and broke a promise to someone like you, that’s dead, but not you. My bad….” Sans heaved out a deep sigh then brought up a hand to rub at the back of his skull. “I hate making promises…”

 

“I know you do, Sans. But maybe try to at least make amends? Maybe if she hears your side of the story, than that flower’s, she might be more understanding of why you tried to eat Frisk.”

 

“Heh, maybe…”

 

“Give it a try, for me? Well, for me and Frisk. We both worry about you two.”

 

“Alright… But I make no promises that it’ll go over well.”

 

“Nyeh heh, I know but so long as you tried. Right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Good! Now be sure to get Frisk home as soon as possible, and take good care of her!” Papyrus grinned widely, only to continue on with a wink, “NOT THAT YOU HAVEN’T ALREADY! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

Sans choked, mortified as his brother chortled.

 

“NICE HEART SHAPED EYE!” He teased. “I’LL SEE YOU AT HOME, BROTHER! NYEH HEH HEH!!”

 

And with that, Papyrus was off, turning with a flourish as he went jogging back down the path home through the woods. Leaving behind a very blue in the face Sans as he blinked his eye repeatedly then shook his head.

 

“He he he he.” His hood giggled, making him groan as he gathered up what he could find of Frisk’s clothing. Dumping it all on the kid.

 

“Ha ha… Here, get your cloths back on then I’ll take you home.”

 

A raspberry was blown his way but judging by the wiggles in his hood, Frisk was doing as she was told. Though as she changed a certain conversation was brought back up.

 

“Sooo, can we do this again?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Wh-what?! Why!?”

 

“Terms of condition, kid. You didn’t get a bone zone going that benefited both of us and besides that, I did all the work. Though points for kissing, stripping and seduction.”

 

“Enough for a second try?”

 

“Don’t push it.”

 

“Aw…” Frisk pouted sadly, “...Can I at least call you my boyfriend?”

 

“Ehhh…”

 

She hummed, snapping her fingers. “Bonefriend?”

 

Sans’ shoulders shook, “Pfff… I- I’ll consider it.”

 

That seemed to satisfy her enough to resume changing back into her clothing. Only to stop after a moment as she looked around.

 

“Panties?” She asked.

 

“That’s all I could find, kid. Just go it commando, I’ll find them for you tomorrow. When it’s not dark out.”

 

There was a loud, exaggerated, sigh to follow his comment but soon enough the kid was finished with dressing and climbing up on to his shoulder. Where she wriggled uncomfortably and plucked at her shorts.

 

“You’ll be home shortly, then you can throw on another pair. After a shower.”

 

Moving to stand up, Sans cupped a hand around Frisk before teleporting them behind his place then gently curled his fingers around her to pick up and put on the ground. Which was met with some resistance.

 

“What? Wanna climb down yourself? Or-” She leaned in to peck his cheek, smiling up at him then before patting his fingers. “Heh...okay.”

 

Letting her down, he bid Frisk goodnight and watched as she walked back to her place before returning to his little clearing in the middle of nowhere. He returned to his seated position with a long, deep, sigh while staring up into the stars, watching them a moment before reaching into his pocket. A grin working its way across his broken face as his eye dropped down to the tiny pair of panties pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Heh… Going to hell…” Sans chuckled faintly, bringing up the lingerie to his nose and inhaling deep while his hand drifted back down towards the faint glow working itself up again in his shorts, “And I don’t give a damn.”


End file.
